I don't want to get hurt
by TheFlowersWillFall
Summary: Leila Matthews, has always gone to degrassi she likes to fly under the radar. She likes that she is invisible. But then she meets Dallas, will she be to scared to be with the captain of the ice hounds or fall head first in love?


**_I don't own Degrassi! Or any characters but Leila and Levi! Enjoy 3_**

* * *

I have been going too Degrassi for a long time, but I have always been unnoticed and honestly it's never bothered me. My name is Leila, I'm a senior, and instead of facing the fact that I am almost irrelevant at a school like Degrassi I like to think of myself as undiscovered. Or at least I was undiscovered until this morning that is.

This morning it was raining and I was in an amazing mood because I love the rain. I made my way to my violet Volkswagen Beetle. Yes my car is purple, what can I say? It's my favorite color. I drove to school, and ran inside before I ruined my outfit, make up, and hair. I had actually bothered to curl my auburn hair today. Ugh, effort.

I was trying to get to my locker to meet up with my friend Levi when I bumped into the Neanderthals of the school: The Toronto Ice Hounds. Yay (note the sarcasm). So of course me being me I fell on my ass in front of 10+ guys, of course. I saw a hand reach out to help me, I grabbed it and they pulled me up. I looked up at who helped me out. Hazel eyes, beautiful hazel eyes. Say something idiot, he's looking at you say something. But he beat me to it, "Hey, you okay?" he asked, still holding my hand. I let go of his, "Um, yeah I am fine. Thanks," and I walked away.

"Did you just fall in front of and talk to Mike Dallas?" Levi asked frantically, her straight hair moving with her. "Who's Mike Dallas?" I asked. "Um, tall, hot, nice eyes, captain of the hockey team," She said as though it should had been obvious. "Oh yeah, he's really hot, seems nice," I said getting my things and shutting my locker. Levi and I made our way down the hall to get to our next class, "Be careful Leila, he's a player. And I don't think you wanted to end high school as a puck bunny." She's right, stay away from him Leila. Just stay away from him.

It's just I have this thing where I don't listen to myself or common sense.

Honestly going to class was the last thing on my mind, so I decided to skip. I was walking around school when I heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Great, caught skipping. I could already hear Mr. Simpson scolding me and saying, "Oh not again Leila."

I started to slowly talk and turn, "Look I am really sorry." But it wasn't a teacher; it was Mike Dallas standing there with a cocky grinned plastered onto his face. He laughed a little, "It's okay I forgive you, so skipping class are we?" He asked walking towards me. I smiled a little too, "Oh of course not," I said sarcastically, "just admiring the beauty of school, you know." He laughed at me, and held out his hand for me to shake, "Mike Dallas," he said I shook it. "Leila Matthews," I said smiling. "Well Leila Matthews, if we stay out here in the hallways we're going to get caught," he informed me. "I know, but what do you suggest we do?" I asked. "Well honestly, I skipped to get hammered in the storage room, want to come?" he asked.

Stay away from him, I reminded myself. "Yeah sure," I said completely ignoring myself and following his lead to the storage room that I didn't know Degrassi had.

* * *

Okay so I was kind of tipsy, but so was Dallas. "How come I have never seen you before?" he asked. I was in a relaxed position on the same couch as Dallas but he was sitting upright. "Because I try to stay invisible," I said honestly taking another sip of the cheap beer. "You're less invisible than you think you are Li," He said using the nickname that he had made for me. "I know," I whispered.

Somehow during the time we were in the storage room I had changed positions, Dallas and I were cuddled into each other, just talking. He doesn't seem like as asshole. "Mike, how come everyone thinks you're an ass?" I asked a bit slurred and boldly. "Wow, thanks Li," he said laughing. "Oh come on, you know what I mean," I said pushing his shoulder playfully. "I don't really think people give me a chance at this school, they really like to assume here," He said. He had started to play with the ends of my hair. "Yeah they do, but what about the puck bunny stories?" I questioned.

"Oh, those are definitely true. I am such a man whore," he said sarcastically laughing. "Dude! Ew, seriously though am I going to get an STD from cuddling with you?" I asked laughing. I felt the vibrations from his chest as he laughed too. I could feel the muscles on him chest as I laid on them. "Oh yeah, you're probably already caught a few," he said laughing a little louder. "I'm not surprised," I commented. I really like cuddling with Dallas.

"I actually haven't slept with anyone since I came to Degrassi, but don't tell anyone that," he said sincerely, and I was kind of surprised. "My lips are sealed," I said doing the whole pretend to lock your lips thing. I was drunk, excuse me. "I really wish they weren't," He said, pulling me closer and I hadn't noticed how he had been looking at me the whole time.

"Why?" I asked. He pulled up my chin a little, looked into my green eyes as if to prepare me for what was to come, and then I was enveloped in him and the taste of his lips. It was intoxicating to kiss him. His fingers slid through my hair and my body was a top of his. Our tongues and lips moving together with fierce passion. He started to bite neck, when he found my weak spot. I let out a small moan I hoped he wouldn't heard hear, but I was positive he heard the moan that came soon after when he had sucked a little harder. Then we kissed more, his hands move from my hair to my back.

I kissed him until I couldn't breathe; I kissed him until my body was full of want. I kissed him until I realized what I was doing. Until I realized who I was doing it with.

So I pulled away and I was the lust in his eyes, his lips where pinker and sore looking. I am sure I must have looked messy too; my hair probably looked like a mess. "Um, I have to go Dallas," I said getting off of him and putting back on my navy blue Toms. I through my hair up in a bun and then I heard Dallas ask, "Where are you going?" I was sobering up, and I needed water, "Class, I think we missed like three periods, and that's all I can afford." "Want me to walk you?" Dallas asked getting up and following me. "No," I said simply.

Dallas stopped walking and I turned around to look him in the eyes, "You're gonna act like this never happened aren't you?" He asked. "I should stay away from you Mike." His hazel eyes were intense. "But why?" he asked. "Because you're not good for me." "But how do you know?" He asked. "Because I don't like getting hurt Mike," I said as I hugged him taking in his scent then letting go, " Bye I guess," I said I began walking away and I heard him say, "Yeah, I don't like getting hurt either." I am such an asshole. But I know how this will end, and I won't let it end that way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I got an anon msg on tumblr asking me to write a Mike fanfic, so here is it just for you guys! I hope you like it. I love reviews and hearing people's opinions so let me know what you think lovelies (: Let me know if I should just leave it as a one shot of if I should continue!**

**Here's my tumblr btw : ** .com


End file.
